Gingerbread
by Opercule
Summary: Tony se gelait les miches, il venait d'avoir quarante balais, il l'avait mauvaise de savoir que Rhodes bronzait aux Bahamas à ses frais et il suffirait d'une phrase pour qu'il se sente comme un parfait connard pendant plusieurs jours. Et... " - Loki, arrête de te les foutre sous le nez pour les sentir, c'est immonde ! " UA [FrostIron]


**Heyyy !**

 **Je me suis finalement décidée à écrire sur cet univers merveilleux qu'est Marvel.**

 **Ici, les Avengers n'existent pas encore et Loki se trouve durant un de ses nombreux exils sur Terre, suite à une de ses frasques. Donc il ne sait rien à propos de sa nature toute bleue.  
**

 **J'ai galéré, alors si vous avez des conseils/critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

Tony Stark, vendeur de pains d'épices de son état, se morfondait d'ennui derrière son stand.

Déjà, il détestait les fêtes.

Et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec son père qui n'avait jamais été là quand il était encore un gosse et qui lui envoyait par la poste un cadeau acheté dans la première boutique trouvée.

Non-non.

Bon, peut-être que ça l'avait un peu ému quand il était plus jeune, mais Tony ne jouait plus dans les sentiments, alors repenser au fait qu'il se soit retrouvé un nombre incalculable de fois seul au pied d'un sapin sans guirlandes le laissait de marbre à présent.

Alors que là, il avait _quarante_ putain de balais, et marchander pour trois biscuits secs un soir de Noël ne le faisait pas franchement prendre son pied.

Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

Un pari perdu avec Rhodey l'avait conduit à se geler debout à attendre qu'on vienne lui acheter ses gâteaux tandis que l'autre partait en grande fanfare aux Bahamas avec son armure.

La vie pouvait être d'une injustice, parfois.

Tony s'était assis sur un vieux tabouret, emmitouflé dans une parka rouge en souvenir de sa pauvre armure qui se dorait au soleil, et attendait avec plus ou moins de patience que des clients se pointent.

Jetant des coups d'oeil constants à l'allée noire de monde devant lui, il tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre un cri émerveillé d'enfant devant ses créations.

Mais aucun babillage enthousiasmé ne perçait le silence quasi révérencieux du marché où quelques chansons d'hiver résonnaient au loin, et il continuait de s'emmerdait fermement.

La nuit était tombée depuis trois heures au moins, laissant voir le ciel noir saupoudré de quelques étoiles brillant faiblement.

Il se surprit à contempler le voile aérien en pensant à Pepper.

Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis ce gala de charité stupide où ils s'étaient disputé à propos d'un contrat d'armes à signer, Tony lui expliquant à grands renforts de gestes qu'il NE VOULAIT PLUS en fabriquer, _putain_ , qu'il oeuvrait pour la paix maintenant, et elle lui criant qu'il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait conserver ses actions chez Barton et une autre compagnie inutile dont il avait oublié le nom.

Bref, ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté, et s'étaient soigneusement évité le lendemain. Et le surlendemain.

Et voilà où il se retrouvait, un soir de Noël.

Bon dieu, si seulement Rhodey pouvait apparaître dans le ciel, là, et lui dire qu'il était désolé de sa plaisanterie douteuse, qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir en vacances sans lui, et qu'il lui rendait son armure sur le champ, oui, tiens Tony.

Mais personne ne venait, et Tony se dit que si rien ne venait troubler cette atmosphère insupportable de fête dans moins d'une demi-heure, il finirait par se tirer une balle.

Imaginaire, bien sûr.

Il avait une entreprise à diriger quand même.

Un père et sa fille, une petite blonde toute mignonne engoncée dans une doudoune rose rapiécée, passèrent à ce moment-là près de son stand. Ils étaient visiblement en train de faire le tour du marché, mais n'avait rien acheté encore.

« - Regarde ma chérie, il y a des pains d'épices. Tu en veux un ? » dit le père en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Tony, au grand bonheur de ce dernier.

La fillette poussa un petit cri de joie en saisissant la main de son père. « Ouii s'il te plait papa ! »

Elle s'approcha aussitôt d'une corbeille en bois remplie de gâteaux en forme de coeur, puis découvrit les autres paniers en faisant une petite moue d'enfant indécis. Elle finit par se décider et saisit un ange décoré de glaçage doré et le tendit à son père.

« - C'est lui que je veux papa ! »

« - D'accord ma puce. On va te l'acheter, sourit le père en se penchant à sa hauteur pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en place.

Tony ne put empêcher un coin de ses lèvres de remonter en voyant les yeux heureux du père.

Il avait beau détester les gosses, cette gamine était adorable, fallait l'avouer.

Le père sortit un porte-feuille d'occasion et sembla compter quelques instants, puis s'arrêta soudain, immobile, tandis qu'une expression de tristesse découragée prit place sur son visage auparavant serein.

Tony comprit aussitôt.

Il avait vu cette expression sur des visages plus de fois qu'il n'avait de dents en arpentant les rues pauvres de New York.

« - Je suis désolée ma chérie, on va devoir y aller. Je t'achèterai un pain d'épice demain.

Les traits rieurs de la fillette s'affaissèrent.

« - Tu n'as plus d'argent c'est ça ? Pourquoi on a jamais d'argent papa ? Je peux payer avec mes sous si tu veux ! » » s'écria-t-elle, une touche d'espoir dans la voix.

Elle farfouilla dans ses poches quelques secondes et en sortit une unique chaussure de Polly Pocket qu'elle posa sur le comptoir, levant fièrement les yeux vers Tony.

« - Je peux payer avec ça. C'est ma maman qui me l'a offert mais c'est pas grave. »

Mais en voyant que Tony ne bougeait pas, ses yeux se remplirent de minuscules larmes.

« - S'il te plaît monsieur... Il me rappelle ma maman. » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le coeur de Tony se serra en entendant ces mots, mais son pari avec Rhodey stipulait qu'il renonce à sa fortune pendant une semaine et gagne de l'argent par lui-même.

Or, il ne lui restait que dix dollars depuis hier et il avait compté sur cette nuit pour vendre un peu plus, mais il n'avait eu aucun client, chacun restant chez soi pour célébrer la fête.

Ça voulait dire que s'il donnait gratuitement ce pain d'épice à la fillette, sachant qu'une fournée de dix lui prenait deux heures à faire, il n'aurait ni repas ni logement pendant au moins deux jours.

Il serra les poings pour retenir sa colère devant la cruauté de la vie qui n'accordait même pas à une fillette presque orpheline un pauvre gâteau à Noël, tandis qu'elle reposait d'un air déçue le gâteau sur le comptoir.

Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de prononcer les mots magiques qui le ferait se sentir comme un connard pendant des jours, une explosion retentit à quelques pas d'eux et tous les trois tournèrent la tête vers le bruit en sursautant.

Un homme habillé en tenue de magicien se tenait dans un cercle de feu au milieu du marché, un cerceau dans une main et une torche enflammée dans l'autre, des cheveux noirs mi-longs et des yeux verts magnifiques. Il était à tomber, tout simplement.

Tony finit néanmoins par refermer la mâchoire car ça commençait à devenir gênant.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu apparaître, et il supposa que c'était pareil pour la moitié des gens, car tous se retournèrent pour l'observer en entendant le bruit.

Le magicien épousseta ses vêtements avant de s'adresser à la foule désormais présente devant lui.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Je voudrais vous présenter ce soir un spectacle spécial, en tant que jongleur de feu.

Tout en parlant, il allumait des bougies qu'il posait par terre, le long du cercle de feu. Ses gestes étaient précis, et Tony se dit innocemment qu'il devait sûrement être habile avec ses doigts.

\- C'est une tradition norvégienne que l'on fête uniquement à Noël.

Au dernier mot, il attrapa deux cierges immenses qu'il frotta d'un geste vif l'un contre l'autre pour les allumer. Les gens commençaient à se rapprocher autour de lui, intéressés par ce type habillé en magicien qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

Un petit garçon lui lança, les yeux brillants :

\- Vous venez de Norvège ?

\- Absolument. C'est un pays charmant, si l'on en croit les dires.

La foule devenait curieuse. Un autre enfant prit la parole à son tour :

\- Il fait très froid là-bas ? Moi j'aime pas quand il fait froid.

Le magicien lui sourit d'un air malicieux.

\- Il n'y fait pas très chaud, en effet. Mais le feu y est très prisé. C'est surtout une technique qu'ont trouvé les anciens pour éviter de mourir de froid, expliqua-t-il, tandis qu'une vague de rire se répandait dans le marché.

Tony l'observait, amusé et fasciné en même temps.

Ce type était fabuleux.

\- Croyez-moi, vous n'avez jamais rien vu d'aussi exceptionnel. Et si quelqu'un a peur du feu, il est encore temps de reculer, termina-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Il se retourna alors pour déposer son cerceau et attraper une deuxième torche, et croisa le regard de Tony qui était imperturbable. A la surprise du vendeur, il s'attarda une seconde à le regarder, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé.

Tony ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais un frisson lui traversa le dos au geste du magicien.

Bon, ça avait sûrement à voir avec le fait que ce type était _vraiment_ bien foutu.

Enfin... d'un point de vue objectif. Fallait observer la concurrence quoi.

Ouais.

Il déglutit en voyant le magicien lever les mains au-dessus de sa tête avec une lenteur calculée, les torches crépitant presque sur ses cheveux. Il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé, Tony pouvait même voir un sourire sur son visage impassible. Il devait sûrement avoir l'habitude.

Tony avait le pressentiment qu'il allait aimer le spectacle.

Le magicien commença alors son numéro.

Il lança une première torche dans l'air devant lui et la rattrapa au vol, puis se retourna pour fendre l'air d'une boule de feu brûlante. Il sauta ensuite sur lui-même, virevoltant, bondissant en avant pour aller brasser l'air.

Tony pouvait entendre le crépitement du feu qui s'agitait dans l'atmosphère hivernale.

L'homme prit de la vitesse, se mouvant de plus en plus vite, balançant ses torches dans tous les sens pour les rattraper une seconde avant qu'elles n'atteignent le sol.

Il bougeait si rapidement que les flammes ne s'éteignaient pas, comme lors d'une valse quand elle était effectuée à la perfection.

Puis tout s'accéléra dans un tourbillon de couleurs orangées.

Une, deux torches en l'air, un cercle, un demi-tour, des lancements dans l'air puis un, deux tours, et ainsi de suite.

D'autres vinrent s'ajouter et ce fut bientôt trois, quatre, six torches s'agitant dans l'air froid de décembre. Un murmure d'approbation impressionnée courut parmi la foule.

Elles se poursuivaient, les lueurs aveuglantes perçant l'air telles des lucioles furieuses. Ce n'était plus des torches mais des touches de lumière dans la nuit sombre, formant un halo enflammé autour du magicien.

Les flammes des bougies autour de lui vacillaient mais ne s'éteignaient jamais, malgré le souffle puissant que formaient les torches en s'agitant. Tony comprit alors pourquoi il s'était habillé en magicien.

Ce numéro avait réellement l'air magique.

La foule commença à applaudir à l'unisson, formant un rythme qui s'accentuait avec la vitesse des torches et leur course furieuse dans le ciel. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers le magicien à présent, et celui-ci souriait de cet air fier que prennent les artistes lorsqu'ils sont satisfaits de leur œuvre.

Les mains entrelacées entre les torches incandescentes, le magicien continuait de remuer de tous les côtés, porté par la vague de feu qui bondissait autour de lui.

Frôlant le sol de ses torches, il provoqua une nuée d'étincelles dorées qui se répandirent dans la nuit noire. Les traces des torches étaient encore visibles après leur passage, formant comme des lignes de feu magiques derrière elles.

Il pirouetta une dernière fois sur lui-même dans la chaleur scintillante, semblant s'envelopper dans un manteau de feu un instant, puis cassa le rythme brusquement en lançant ses deux torches le plus haut possible.

Les six points jaunes fusèrent dans le ciel puis terminèrent leur trajectoire dans les mains croisées derrière son dos de l'homme agenouillé au sol, la tête penchée en avant.

Aussitôt, une vague d'exclamations ravies se répandit dans le marché, des applaudissements sans fin venant briser le silence auparavant installé. Le magicien se releva en souriant et fit une révérence gracieuse devant la foule qui applaudit plus fort.

Tony cligna des yeux, encore totalement hypnotisé par le numéro. Il devait admettre que ç'avait été incroyable. Il ne douterait plus jamais des qualités des jongleurs de feu.

Bon ok, il n'avait jamais vu de numéro de feu avant, donc ça n'était pas objectif.

Mais quand même.

La foule se dispersa aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et le magicien se retrouva bientôt seul au milieu du marché, l'air frais de la nuit se faisant durement ressentir après le moment d'euphorie que ses lucioles folles avaient produit. Il se releva lentement, passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, avant de commencer à remballer son matériel.

« - C'était magnifique papa ! Il est fort le monsieur, non ? » souffla une petite voix à côté de Tony.

Il avait totalement oublié le père et sa fille qui se trouvaient encore devant lui, et soupira doucement en se tournant vers eux, revenant à la réalité.

« - Oui ma chérie, c'était très beau. Si ça t'a plu, on reviendra demain pour voir son numéro une nouvelle fois. »

« - Mais papa, le magicien a dit que c'était juste pour Noël, son numéro. On le reverra jamais, fit-elle tristement en baissant la tête.

Le père s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui souriant avec gentillesse.

« - Mais si ma chérie, tu verras, il reviendra.

Une tête blonde se releva avec espoir, et Tony fut frappé par l'innocence et l'absence totale de méchanceté qui transparaissait sur le visage de l'enfant.

« - C'est vrai papa ? »

Il lui frotta la tête sans répondre, hésitant un instant. Puis un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air déconfit de la fillette.

« - Oui, je te le promets. »

« - D'accord, fit-elle simplement, et le père se releva en lui donnant la main.

« - Viens ma puce, il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. »

Il lança un regard hésitant à Tony, s'attarda une seconde, semblant attendre quelque chose, mais en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, finit par hocher la tête en le regardant gentiment, avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Tony les regarda partir, un pincement au coeur, et il se sentit soudain bien égoïste à se plaindre d'une semaine de travail forcé alors qu'il avait toute une vie de milliardaire à portée de main, et que d'autres ne pouvaient même pas acheter de cadeau à leurs enfants un soir de Noël.

Il revit le visage triste de la fillette quand elle avait dit que le pain d'épice lui rappelait sa mère, et s'apprêta à les rappeler, mais la pensée d'un repas chaud lui revint de plein fouet, et il baissa son bras à moitié levé.

Le père et sa fille continuaient de s'éloigner, ils étaient à plus de dix mètres à présent, quand Tony se rappela de son père, qui avait beau avoir été souvent absent, mais lui avait aussi légué un projet qui lui avait permis de faire fortune. Son père qui avait travaillé toute sa vie pour permettre la sécurité à d'autres.

Sa mère.

Il se décida sans plus tarder.

\- Attendez ! cria-t-il, levant une main pour les retenir.

Une tête blonde d'enfant incrédule se tourna vers le bruit, et s'élança aussitôt avec joie vers le stand qu'ils venaient de quitter. Le père la suivit d'un pas rapide, tout de même surpris devant le brusque changement d'avis de Tony.

\- Tiens, je te le donne.

« - Merci monsieur ! Tu es génial, s'écria-t-elle en saisissant le pain d'épice qu'il lui tendait. Elle tira aussitôt sur le fil doré qui entourait le gâteau en forme d'ange et mordit dedans joyeusement.

Elle se pencha ensuite vers le comptoir comme pour lui dire un secret.

« - Je dirai à ma maman que tu es un gentil monsieur, souffla-t-elle, les joues de nouveau colorées.

Tony lui sourit en se disant que tous les enfants ne donnaient pas envie de les étrangler. Il y réfléchit une seconde, observant les boucles blondes devant lui.

Noon, en fait c'était juste une question de timing.

Le père arriva alors devant le stand et l'enfant se jeta dans ses bras en riant. C'était dingue comme un simple geste pouvait rendre quelqu'un heureux.

Tony se promit de trouver un village où les enfants mouraient de faim en Afrique et de leur verser de l'argent quand il rentrerait.

La fillette se releva puis partit en sautillant joyeusement en direction d'un autre stand, tandis que le père se tournait vers Tony pour le remercier. Ils se serrèrent la main gentiment et Tony lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

Il les observa s'éloigner et disparaître finalement dans un virage, le coeur léger. Mon dieu, que ça faisait du bien de pas être un connard.

Quand il raconterait ça à Rhodey... s'il revenait des îles et qu'il ne décidait pas d'y rester à tout jamais, abandonnant Tony à son triste sort.

\- C'est beau ce que vous avez fait.

La voix le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'il se retournait vers le nouveau venu.

Il reconnut aussitôt la tête aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui lui souriait d'un air amusé. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se perdre sur les lèvres roses du magicien, avant de se reprendre brusquement.

\- Merci, fit-il en sortant de son stand pour venir à sa hauteur. C'était le minimum à faire je suppose. Votre numéro était extraordinaire, au fait.

L'autre lui fit un clin d'oeil malicieux pour la deuxième fois, et Tony se demanda si ce type ne faisait pas exprès d'être aussi lourd.

Même si ça marchait plutôt bien.

\- Si vous voulez me draguer, c'est pas vraiment comme ça qu'il faut s'y prendre, se risqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

\- Ah oui ? lui rétorqua le magicien, intéressé. Et c'est quoi votre méthode à vous ?

\- Déjà, on évite les clins d'oeil lourds de sens à répétition. Ça fait plus pédophile en manque qu'autre chose.

Le jongleur de feu fit mine de s'offusquer légèrement, la bouche entrouverte mimant une exclamation surprise. Puis contre toute attente, il se faufila derrière Tony et posa une main délicate sur sa nuque, avant d'approcher ses lèvres de son oreille.

\- Et comme ça ? murmura-t-il doucement.

Le milliardaire qui vendait des pains d'épices à ses heures perdues sentit ses muscles se tendre délicieusement. Mais il était hors de question qu'il baisse sa garde face à ce type à peine rencontré. On ne sait jamais, il pouvait être dangereux.

Et puis il n'avait pas franchement envie que l'autre comprenne à quel point ça lui plaisait.

\- Ouais bon écoutez, si vous voulez jouer les romantiques, allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai des gâteaux à vendre moi, lâcha-t-il en se dégageant.

Le magicien rit quelques secondes devant sa mauvaise foi avant de s'éloigner de lui, au regret de Tony qu'il chassa à contre-coeur.

\- De un, je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens viendront acheter vos biscuits, vous m'excuserez, à cette heure-ci. Et de deux, je croyais que vous vous y connaissiez en drague. Rendre les armes si tôt, c'est pas un signe de faiblesse ? ironisa-t-il.

Tony le regarda d'un air éberlué. Mais c'était qui ce mec qui venait briser son image de playboy en trois secondes ?

Comme répondant à sa question muette, l'autre lui lança, toujours avec son sourire sarcastique de type aux chevilles pas très fines :

\- On m'appelle Loki. Et vous ?

Tony ricana un instant, se moquant des manières de parler du magicien.

\- Comment ça "on" ? Vous dirigez un royaume ou un truc du genre ? Moi c'est Tony. Stark, précisa-t-il au cas où l'autre aurait entendu parler de lui.

Ouais, il se faisait carrément de la pub en pleine conversation avec un type qui lui plaisait.

L'image de marque, ça comptait bordel.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Donc mon spectacle vous a plu, Stark ? Est-ce que ça vous gênerez... hésita-t-il un instant, pas totalement sûr que Tony soit aussi partant que lui, de me rendre un service ? Je dois acheter des bougies parfumées pour mon numéro mais je crains légèrement de ne pas m'y connaître. J'aurais bien besoin des conseils de quelqu'un, et vous vendez des gâteaux, donc je suppose que ça vous parle un peu.

\- Aucun problème, trouvez un stand qui en vend et je suis à vous. Mais vous êtes conscient qu'il n'y a strictement aucun rapport entre le fait de vendre des gâteaux et de savoir choisir des bougies ? fit Tony, un peu déçu que l'autre ne le reconnaisse pas.

Loki laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Peut-être que c'était simplement une excuse pour passer du temps avec vous.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, ébahi devant l'audace du jongleur de feu.

\- Alors vous l'avouez comme ça, direct ? On devrait faire ça plus souvent, ça éviterait de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal dans le fait de le dire, Homme de Fer. D'ailleurs, tendez moi vos mains.

AH.

Il le connaissait donc.

Un sourire vint poindre sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait faire, présentant ses paumes au magicien énigmatique. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce type avait en tête, mais son cerveau tourbillonnait en toutes sortes d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas forcément.

Loki se pencha vers les doigts gelés et souffla doucement dessus, provoquant un mini rayonnement de chaleur magique qui se propagea dans la chair de Tony. Il sentit une sorte de courant électrique chaud se déplacer dans ses veines et ses mains se réchauffèrent instantanément, malgré la morsure du froid et son absence peu stratégique de gants.

\- Wow, merci, murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même en regardant ses paumes. C'était... étrange je dois dire, mais agréable.

Le jongleur de feu qui s'était reculé abordait un sourire satisfait, un peu mystérieux, et Tony eut un doute.

Ça n'était pas de la vraie magie, si ?

\- Bon, maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de garder vos mains dans vos poches, je suppose que vous pouvez m'accompagner ? reprit Loki. A moins que vous ne désiriez que je vous réchauffe à un autre endroit, ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

\- Non, je... Ça ira, vraiment, s'étrangla Tony en tripotant des pains d'épices pour se donner bonne contenance, alors qu'il maudissait la rougeur caractéristique venant saupoudrer ses joues.

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était gêné par une drague bien lourde ?

C'était ce qu'il faisait habituellement, bon sang, alors on se reprend et on inverse les rôles, Tony, pour que cet enfoiré de magicien ne puisse plus te glisser des phrases comme ça.

\- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi Iron Man vend-il des pains d'épice dans un marché de Noël ? lança le magicien d'un ton intrigué.

Un geste de la main hésitant éluda la question.

\- Oh, vous savez... Même les stars doivent se faire de l'argent de poche.

Loki se passa une main fière de ses provocations dans les cheveux et l'invita à le suivre.

Il secoua la tête discrètement en emboîtant le pas au jongleur de feu pour chasser ses pensées confuses, tout en jetant un regard strictement amical au corps gracieux qui se mouvait à travers le marché.

* * *

\- 32 $ la boule ?! Mais tu crois vraiment que je vais dépenser autant pour cette mer- Loki, arrête de te les foutre sous le nez pour les sentir, c'est immonde ! s'écria le vendeur exaspéré.

Ça faisait moins d'une heure qu'ils faisaient le tour des stands, et Loki avait déjà renversé trois pots d'un stand de miel, cassé une boule remplie de neige, volé un calendrier de l'Avent alors qu'il lui avait dit cinq fois que c'était déjà fini, putain, et essayé tous les bonnets à pompon qu'il avait pu rencontré.

Tony, lui, avait la gorge tellement sèche après lui avoir autant hurlé après qu'il commençait à se demander s'il allait retrouver ses cordes vocales ou les perdre définitivement.

Mais bon, cette tournée avait eu le mérite de les rapprocher, surtout lorsque Loki avait malencontreusement bousculé une mamie et que Tony avait du ramasser le contenu de son sac à main alors qu'elle était vautrée par terre, l'air furax, et que le magicien hurlait de rire en se tenant les côtes.

Plus tard, ils étaient passés près d'un stand de savon et Loki s'était arrêté devant une sculpture en savon représentant un dieu de la mythologie nordique dont Tony ignorait totalement le nom, mais il l'avait trouvé adorable, planté là en souriant doucement, comme se rappelant d'un souvenir d'enfance.

Ses souvenirs d'enfance à lui, il ne préférait pas s'en souvenir.

Tony l'avait donc tiré par le bras pour qu'il se bouge parce que merde, ils allaient pas rester là à admirer des savons, aussi impressionnants soient-ils, en marmonnant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas atteint le stand de bougies que Loki cherchait et qu'il avait pas que ça à faire, alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il passait la nuit la plus drôle de son existence depuis bien longtemps.

Mais le jongleur l'avait surpris en le poussant dans la neige, s'esclaffant en le voyant couvert de blanc puis grimaçant soudainement en voyant le regard meurtrier de Tony qui se releva dans un cri de guerre pour le faire tomber à son tour.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ayant roulés sur pas mal de mètres, complètement couverts de neige et riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter, ils étaient tombés face à face avec une vitrine de boules à neige à couper le souffle, recouvertes de décorations rouges translucides qui luisaient d'une lumière dorée dans le noir. Tony avait alors jeté un "on s'arrête" catégorique, tandis que Loki aquiescait d'un signe de tête, les yeux rivés sur une étagère de bougies parfumées de la même boutique.

Mais le prix avait brutalement refroidi le vendeur de gâteaux, à l'inverse de Loki qui examinait chaque bougie avec un soin et une délicatesse presque exagérée.

A peine.

Sauf que le voir sortir toutes les bougies de leurs boîtes pour se les coller à un millimètre des narines commençait à agacer sérieusement Tony.

\- Viens m'aider, je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais venu, lui lança-t-on en attrapant une énième bougie senteur menthe poivrée. Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

\- Ouais ben je vois ça, grogna un Tony à cran à cause du prix de ces foutues boules et de l'autre qui l'avait attiré dans ce désordre. Bon, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux, à peu près ?

Le vendeur observa les boîtes un instant, déchiffrant les étiquettes et les couleurs ornant la cire. De la lavande aux épices en passant par les fruits, les senteurs sucrées synthétiques, végétales et des parfums plus originaux comme l'écorce, le miel ou encore le coton.

Il lut même une étiquette "Douceur des neiges", comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Je cherche un truc en rapport avec le feu en fait, mais je doute qu'il y en ait. Tu veux pas regarder l'étagère du bas ? le pria Loki, la tête fourrée dans un bac rempli de bougies plus grandes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, soupira Tony en souriant quand même un peu.

\- Tu vois que je finis par te plaire, lui lança l'autre malicieusement, reprenant ses recherches minutieuses. Tu t'en doutais pas avant qu'on ne se rencontre, hein ?

\- Je ne me doutais surtout pas que tu étais capable de casser autant de trucs, se moqua le vendeur. Pourquoi, toi tu savais déjà qu'on allait bien s'entendre ?

\- Je suis magicien, ça fait parti de mes talents de sentir un bon gibier.

\- Merci pour le "gibier", ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est un morceau de viande, s'offusqua le vendeur, vexé.

\- Je rigole, Tony, soupira-t-il en se redressant vers lui. Tu connais ça ou tu l'as oublié en vendant tes gâteaux ? Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais toujours un air sérieux, aussi.

-Moi, un air sérieux ? Parce que tu crois vraiment que je prends mon pied en vendant des pains d'épices sûrement infects alors que je pourrais être dans un jacuzzi aux Bahamas en ce moment ? Excuse-moi de te décevoir.

Loki savait pour ses vacances ratées, il le lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Mais Tony s'en voulut soudain de se plaindre alors que l'autre devait probablement vivre uniquement de son travail de jongleur de feu.

\- Eh Tony, souffla le magicien en se rapprochant de lui d'un air soucieux. Je plaisantais. Si tu en as marre de regarder ces stupides bougies pour un type qui en plus se moque de toi, je ne te retiens pas.

Son ton n'était pas injurieux et il n'avait pas l'air en colère, simplement déçu. Comme s'il s'était attendu à autre chose de sa part, à mieux.

Tony ressentit la culpabilité lui tomber dessus en comprenant que Loki lui avait fait confiance, et il se remit à lire les étiquettes sans dire un mot.

\- Tony ? lança Loki avec hésitation, planté au milieu du stand sans savoir quoi faire.

La voix peu sûre d'elle fit craquer sa détermination.

Au diable l'honneur.

\- C'est bon, je reste, lâcha-t-il froidement. Tiens, j'ai trouvé un truc qui pourrait t'intéresser. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de "Lucioles de feu" ? Bon, le nom est pathétique mais ça a l'air de coller avec ton numéro.

Le magicien cacha son sourire rassuré avec difficulté, puis reprit son masque méprisant de dragueur lourd habituel.

\- Mouais, fais-moi sentir ça. Mais t'as pas mieux ? Le nom me donne des vertiges.

Tony éclata de rire devant la tentative de Loki de reprendre bonne figure, tandis que le jongleur de feu le fixait d'un air déconcerté.

\- C'était si drôle que ça ? osa-t-il placer devant un Tony hilare.

\- Assez, oui. Contente-toi de sentir cette bougie au lieu de parler, à l'avenir.

Loki lui obéit non sans hausser les sourcils d'un air irrité, qui s'éteignit quand il porta la bougie à ses narines et huma les effluves parfumées.

\- Le prix ? Bon sang, elle est parfaite, c'est exactement ce que je cherchais, s'écria-t-il d'un ton ravi.

\- 20 $ le pack de 6, grimaça Tony après s'être penché vers l'étiquette. Toujours aussi convaincu ?

Une moue contrariée lui répondit.

\- Merde, c'est elle que je voulais. Tant pis, je ferai mon numéro sans bougies la prochaine fois, soupira le magicien.

\- Minute, t'as combien ?

\- A peine 10 dollars. Ça suffit pas, et je vois où tu veux en venir mais il en est hors de question, Stark.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel, agacé de l'attitude supérieure que voulait adopter en permanence Loki. Il se comportait comme s'il ne jurait que par l'honneur, mais ne se privait pas de draguer des inconnus lourdement.

C'était paradoxal, comme choix de vivre.

\- Ça va, c'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'aider je te rappelle. Et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis milliardaire.

Loki lui jeta un regard noir, vexé qu'on lui réponde avec aplomb alors qu'il était le maître à ce jeu-là, d'habitude.

Tony était peut-être un peu _trop_ son égal.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je rembourse jamais l'argent qu'on me prête. C'est une question de principe.

\- Eh bien tu feras une exception, rétorqua Tony comme s'il avait la réponse à tout. Ce qui était le cas, en fait, bien que la solution choisie ne soit pas toujours du meilleur goût. Ça nous donnera surtout l'occasion de se revoir, ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'oeil qui imitait le magicien à la perfection.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de te re-

Des lèvres chaudes vinrent se presser sur celles du magicien, le faisant taire aussitôt. Loki lui agrippa la nuque en étouffant un gémissement, répondant avec plus de force à la bouche douce, tandis que Tony faisait glisser une main dans son dos pour mieux l'attirer à lui. Leurs langues se cherchèrent doucement, réfrénant l'ardeur qui les consumait, puis se rencontrèrent dans un frisson d'extase. La tension qui s'était formée entre eux depuis le début se libérait enfin dans cet échange passionné.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, à bout de souffle, le bras de Loki toujours enroulé autour de la taille de Tony.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'un deuxième rendez-vous s'impose, chuchota ce dernier à l'oreille du magicien.

Un son magnifique lui répondit et il savoura le bruit délicieux du rire de Loki se mêlant aux parfums des bougies.

\- Tu as gagné, mais je te préviens, tu viens de perdre 10 $.

\- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi, grogna Tony en souriant joyeusement.

Une odeur de pains d'épices brûlé leur parvint d'un stand lointain qu'ils ignorèrent, trop occupés à savourer les lèvres l'un de l'autre dans la froideur hivernale.


End file.
